


Camp Killalot

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Freaks R Us [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Connor, BAMF Dawn Summers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Normal is overrated, Snark, Summer Camp, oblivious civilians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story.  The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spike/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Freaks R Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story. The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Dedication: Raye, without whom…this fic would be languishing on my hard drive instead of popping up yet again.

  
  
  


**Three Days Previously.**

  
  


**Sunnydale.**

“You have to be kidding me!” Dawn Summers stared in horrified amazement at her sister, Buffy, as the older girl waved a glossy brochure in the air.

“Dawnie, I know it sounds lame, but you need to get out and meet other kids your own age. It’s been kinda quiet lately and you can take a couple of weeks off over the summer and kick back and relax.”

The dark haired girl open and shut her mouth a few times and finally managed to work past the lack of air from her lungs and squeak. “I am not going to  _ camp _ !”

  
  


**LA**

  
  


“It’ll be fun, son, you can fish and do sports and…lots of things.” Cordelia rolled her eyes as Angel trailed lamely off and gestured aimlessly with his hands for good measure. 

His teenaged son Connor frowned at him. “But I know how to fish  _ and  _ hunt. Why do you have to send me away to do those things?”

The seer stepped forward as she heard the hurt tone in her adoptive son’s voice and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sweetie, we aren’t sending you away. You need some time to be a kid and away from the demons. Your Dad and I will drive you up Friday night and drop you off. It’ll be fun!” Connor eyed her doubtfully and said nothing. Cordelia nodded and squeezed his shoulder tossing over her shoulder as she walked away. “And there will be  _ no _ hunting of any kind. Are we clear, Connor?”

  
  


**Camp Kitchaka, now**

  
  


Dawn ducked and yelped as the axe skimmed the top of her head and then thrust forward with the kitchen knife in her hand and slammed the weapon into the demon’s gut. The thing screamed and she pushed forward from her knees and slammed her shoulder into it’s mid-section taking them both to the floor and the teenager, taking advantage of the moment, wrenched the axe from it’s loosened grasp and neatly took its head off. A chorus of screams reached fever pitch behind her and she rolled her eyes as she turned to the fifteen night attired girls behind her. “It’s ok. It’s dead.”

One of them, Marcie Blake, pushed her long blonde hair back from her tear streaked face and adjusted her oh so cute pink teddy jammies. “You killed it! God, Summers, you’re such a freak!”

Dawn narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold on the axe handle.

_ Must not kill humans, must not kill humans. _

“ Gee, Marcie, I’m sorry. I should have just let it eat you, huh?” The blonde girl impatiently pushed away the arms of a hysterical friend and stepped away from the others to try and peer round Dawn at the dead demon lying on the floor. Dawn moved slightly so the other girl’s view was still blocked, years of living with the Slayer making her instinctively hide her kill. The seventeen-year-old ex-key was tired, pissed off and really, really, sick of Marcie ‘actually-just-call-me-Cordelia-Chase-in-training’ Blake and her smart mouth. “Marcie, go sit down and take care of the others and let me make sure we’re safe for the minute, ok?”

Marcie flipped her sleek blonde hair and stared down her pert little nose at Dawn’s abrupt order. “Like, who died and made you Ruler of the Universe?”

Dawn scowled and grabbing the girl’s arm marched her, protesting loudly, back to her friends. “He did.” She gestured back at the body lying in shadow on the floor and continued grimly. “And unless you wanna be next, shut up and do what I tell you!”

Satisfied for the moment the bloody bint,  _ thanks Spike _ , was quiet and contained, she picked her way through the wreckage of their shared dorm and peered cautiously out the window. All seemed to be silent and the wind blew softly through the trees and moved the slightly overlong grass in a gentle ripple across the wide lawn. She could see five out of the other seven long huts arranged in a loose circle and from the looks of things in the moonlight all was quiet there. She glanced back at the body on the floor and squinted slightly.

_ Hmm, purple spiky things and really big teeth. Plus, like, really bad breath. Could be anything. Damn it! _

Her gaze returned to the outside world. 

_ Please, please let it be hunting alone. Just out for a little stroll and a quick bite of slightly impure teenager. _

A sudden scream had her head snapping round and she saw a slim form run madly through a break in the trees and then seconds later another two of the unidentifiable demons hurtle after him. Dawn was already in motion as she saw the human go down in a tangle of un-coordinated limbs. “Someone’s in trouble, bolt the door behind me!”

She had time to hear Marcie yell after her. “Believe me, not a problem!”

And then her feet hit the wooden decking of her cabin and she sprang into the air to sideswipe one of the demons as it reached the hysterical figure on the floor. The air was forced out of her body in a whoosh on impact but her training kept her rolling until she came to her feet in an attack stance with her axe in one hand and her knife in the other. The two demons froze staring from the easy kill on the floor to the fighting mad one before them and then as though they’d heard a starter’s gun sprang in unison at Dawn, roaring angrily. She braced to meet their attack muttering under her breath. “Chance to kick back and relax, my  _ ass _ !”

****************************

Connor’s eyes snapped awake and he lay still staring into the darkness trying to identify the sound that had awoken him. He heard the breathing of the eleven other boys in the hut with him and he relaxed somewhat at the easy sound until he realised he could in fact only hear ten sets of lungs working. He sat up and peered around him and saw, right in the corner, that Ken’s bed was empty. 

The Destroyer swung his legs out of bed and padded silently over the floor and stared down at the crumpled sheets. His eyes skimmed the surrounding area looking for signs of a struggle but none was forthcoming. Since meeting the members of the cabin he would be sharing for the next two weeks Connor had been unimpressed with what he had found to say the least.

The vast majority he had already labelled in his head as trainee vampires and the one or two he considered worthy of not killing immediately were obviously there purely to act as comedy value to the others. Ken was a quiet, blonde haired boy who was obviously more suited to indoor activities than the physical ones that ran at this camp and had already had a run in with one of the other boys that evening. Connor had walked into the hut after he had taken his shower to find Taylor, a large red headed jock, swinging the trembling smaller boy around by his jockey shorts. Connor had calmly placed his towel and toiletries on his bed and then pushed his way through the cheering circle of onlookers to stand in front of Ken’s tormenter. “Don’t do that.”

The much taller bully had smirked down at the dark haired boy before him and said. “Don’t worry pee-wee, it’ll be your turn next.”

Connor had kept his eyes on the other boy’s and reached out with one hand to fasten on the arm holding Ken. He gave a gentle smile as he flexed his fingers and then ground down on Taylor’s wrist forcing a pained yelp from the other boy. “I said, don’t do that. Please let him go or I will hurt you.”

Ken feel forward abruptly as the hold on him released and then Connor ducked as Taylor swung at him with the other arm. He didn’t bother to duck merely held up his arm and waited for the blow to connect and then when it did, grinned and neatly smacked his forehead right between the other boy’s eyes. The circle around them widened dramatically as Taylor folded without a sound and fell to the floor and his friends were suddenly in a big hurry to be somewhere else. Connor stared calmly around him for a few moments and then helped the blonde boy up off the floor. Ken had blushed and stared at his feet before mumbling. “Thank you.”

Connor nodded and watched him return safely to his bed before turning and going to his own. He climbed under the covers, ignoring the boy still on the floor, and had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Connor turned and stared around at the other huddled forms under the covers but detected nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned and considered the possibility that Ken had to use the bathroom and was just making up his mind to go back to bed when the wind shifted for a moment and he caught the faintest whisper of a scream in the night. Like Dawn before him he didn’t hesitate but ran swiftly to the door pausing only to grab his short sword from under the bed where he had hidden it earlier.

*************************

Dawn had taken down the first demon with no trouble having used the simple method of ramming her knife into its eye and through its brain as it rushed towards her. The second one was proving a little tougher. She fell to the floor as it swiped it’s lethal claws through the air at her and then rolled to her feet just in time to avoid another bid to rip her throat out. She twisted and swung her axe in a strong arc that glanced off the thing’s right shoulder but knew instinctively it had done no damage. As she pivoted and ducked another wild swing she caught sight of the human boy of about her own age lying frozen in horror on the ground. “Will you run already?”

Dawn’s impatient shout had no effect on the boy and she rolled her eyes as she bent and slashed at the back of the creature’s legs hoping to hamstring it. She groaned as she heard a dull  _ clang _ !

_ Of course, armour plating! Why make this easy? _

Her world suddenly filled with white light as she caught a glancing blow to the back of her head and she flew through the air for over ten feet before crashing to the floor in an undignified heap. She shook her head and pushed up onto her arms desperately trying to re-orientate herself and then her head snapped round as she heard an urgent shout. “Stay down!”

She blinked as she watched a dark-haired boy carrying a sword run towards her and then, in a move worthy of the Slayer, flip into the air and slam both feet into the demon’s surprised face. Dawn scrambled upright as quick as she could and hurried to the blonde haired boy’s side. “Get up.  _ Run _ !”

She gave him a hard shove and then ran to aid her saviour. She judged her moment and then as the demon was occupied with grabbing wildly for the nimble-footed boy in front of him stepped in and buried her axe in the soft flesh of its throat. All three froze in a grisly tableau for a moment and then Dawn released the handle and the demon fell to the floor.

The two brunettes stared at each other for a moment over the body and then both spoke at once. “Mutated Bear!”

“Escaped Animal!” Both mouths closed with a snap and two pairs of eyes flicked guiltily down to the body on the floor and then sheepishly met and held again. Dawn grinned. “Ok, I got demon. What about you?”

Connor nodded and shrugged. “Demon. Didn’t think you’d believe the escaped animal thing.”

Dawn nodded as one secretive semi-superhero to another. “It’s a good one though, always go with the classics. Mutated Bear was stupid.”

Connor shook his head. “No, really, it was fine.”

“I panicked.” They both stared down at the body again and then Connor switched his gaze to the other demon.

“You do that?”

“Yeah, there’s another one back there in the hut.”

He nodded and then remembered the manners that Cordelia had spent so long trying to hammer into him. He stuck a hand and said. “I’m Connor. Pleased to meet you.”

“Dawn Summers, back at ya.”

They both frowned as realisation hit at the same time. “ _ The Slayer _ ?”

“ _ Angel _ ?”

  
  


End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story. The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

  
  


Part 2.

  
  


Dawn stared at the boy before her 

“No way!”

Connor was likewise stunned as he stared back at the girl. He had seen the occasional picture of Buffy and had pictured her sister as another version of her but slightly smaller, if that was humanly possible, but the girl before him stood just an inch or two below him in height with long dark hair swinging to her waist. The moon broke from behind a cloud and he caught his breath as the largest and bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen were revealed. Dawn was also very impressed with Angel’s son, not least because he was still standing before her in nothing but a pair of very, very, tight jockey shorts

_ Let’s give it up for hot summer nights and no jammies! If he takes after his father I so get what Buffy saw in him now! _

They both looked around as the blonde haired boy they had both forgotten in the fight came up to them and pointed with a shaking hand at the demons lying on the floor

“Wh…what are they?”

Dawn and Connor exchanged quick looks and were suddenly all business. They both reached out and took an arm spinning the boy around and marching him away. Dawn slanted a look at Connor 

“We’ll head for my cabin. We need to talk.”

Connor nodded his eyes scanning the darkness all around him 

“Right.”

Dawn led the two boys up the steps to her dorm and banged on the door

“It’s me, let me in.”

Marcie’s voice floated through the wood, slightly muffled, but still ringing with smug malice

“Me who? You could be anybody, I think we’d better just keep the door locked until we know we’re safe.”

Dawn closed her eyes and ground her teeth and then tried counting to ten. Twice. Nope, damn all help; she still wanted to kill the blonde viper. Connor placed his hand on her arm 

“Step back.”

Dawn grabbed the other boy and pulled him out of the way as Connor stepped back and then gave one powerful kick just above the lock on the door and it sprang open. Dawn grinned as she marched past him dragging the unfortunate rescuee

“Nice job.”

Connor shrugged and followed her taking the time to close the door and push a pine unit in front of it to serve as a temporary barricade

“It’s in the blood.”

He winced as he turned from the door and the screaming that started when he’d kicked the door open intensified as the girls saw a half naked boy with a sword walk towards them

“Do they have to do that?”

Dawn rolled her eyes and shoved the blonde haired boy at the girls crowded at the back of the hut

“No. Everybody shut the hell up. He’s a friend, he won’t hurt you.”

Marcie stepped forward and Dawn cynically noted her jammie top had managed to slip a few buttons exposing all of her chest down to the tops of her nipples as the girl said breathlessly

“He can make us do what ever he wants. Dawn, how could you let him in here?”

Dawn giggled as the girl clutched her hands to her bosom and put a touching quiver in her voice as she finished speaking

“Marcie, get over yourself. He’s like a second cousin or something and he would never touch a skank like you. Go be elsewhere.”

She turned her back on the group of teenagers and rejoined Connor saying loudly

“Sorry about that, but that’s what you get with someone who’s cup size is bigger than her IQ.” 

She ignored the squeal of outrage behind her at the remark and hauled her trunk out from under the bed. 

“There should be something in here to fit you. I grabbed a couple of Xander’s tops and some sweats of Spike’s. Hah! Here you go!”

She turned round to Connor and held out a bundle of clothes

“Take what fits you best and dump the rest back in the trunk.”

Connor nodded gratefully and quickly found a pair of loose sweat pants and an old Sunnydale High sweatshirt. He pulled them on and leant towards the girl now sitting on the bed carefully wiping down her axe

“What did they think I would do to them?”

Dawn cut an exasperated glance at the girls huddled resentfully at the back of the hut and huffed

“God, I don’t know. Rape and pillage maybe?”

She raised her voice slightly

“In their dreams!”

The chill factor rose considerably at the other end of the room and Dawn’s grin widened unrepentantly as she patted the bed beside her

“So, what’s your deal? How come you got shipped off to Camp Brainfreeze?”

Connor sat next to her and stared morosely at the floor 

“My Dad thinks I should be mixing with other kids. He got this idea that the stuff we do isn’t right for a kid my age and he wants me to have a ‘normal life’”

Dawn laughed again and pushed her hair out of her eyes

“See, I don’t get that. I mean, Hello? Son of a vampire, sister of a Slayer, the good ship Normality sailed a long time ago.”

She wriggled back on the bed and crossed her legs resting her arms comfortably on her knees smiling into Connor’s eyes as he followed her and copied her position

“Buffy sent me because I have to think about college this year and she thinks that spell in camp will look good on my application. You know, go team spirit.”

Connor nodded gloomily

“My Dad says I have to learn to talk about something other than killing and prophesies. I don’t see why, it’s not like he ever does.”

They smiled into each other’s eyes for a moment longer and then Dawn said “And here we are not twenty four hours after they dropped us off and we’re up to our asses in the underworld. You gotta love our lives.”

Connor grinned back at her. 

“He’s going to be very upset about all this. I’m allowed to fish but that’s it. No hunting or killing anything.”

Dawn leaned forward and patted his arm

“That’s cool. I’ll hunt, you be bait.”

She glanced behind her at the young people by the wall and then satisfied they were ok, and more importantly out of earshot, said

“So, any idea what’s going on?”

Connor frowned and shrugged helplessly

“None. I woke up because I sensed that someone was missing from the cabin but that’s all I know.”

“Yeah? How’d you do that?”

He flicked a quick glance behind him to make sure no-one could hear and said quietly

“I could hear that there was only ten people breathing when there should have been eleven.”

Dawn’s eyebrows shot up 

“No way! That’s just so cool!”

Connor found himself blushing under her frank admiration and for the first time in his life allowed himself to relax and completely be himself with someone outside of his father’s family and friends. His blush deepened as she leaned forward and caressed his ear with her whispered breath

“I’m really glad you’re here. Supernatural powers are  _ so _ what we need right now.”

She leaned back and he greedily sucked in a breath of her scent. Chocolate and peaches. He became aware he was grinning goofily at her, just like his Dad grinned at Cordelia sometimes, and that she’d just asked him a question

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”

She looked at him strangely but opened her mouth to repeat the question

“I said….”

Their heads snapped round as something crashed against the cabin door and the girls began to scream once again. The two teenagers jumped off the bed and Dawn cautiously peered out the nearest window. She drew her head back in a hurry as another thump echoed against the cabin door

“Shit! I can see at least twelve more of them and from the looks of things they’ve all come armed and ready to party.”

Connor stared back at her grimly and then they both leapt to the centre of the room to stand shoulder to shoulder as the door gave with a crash. For a moment the doorway was filled with bright moonlight and then darkness descended and flooded towards them screaming for blood.

  
  


End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story. The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

  
  


Part 3.

  
  
  


‘This cannot be good.”

Connor nodded in agreement to Dawn’s low observation and then they were moving forward seamlessly to meet the attack. The first three demons went down easily, helped as much by their colleagues pushing from behind as the two teenagers before them. Dawn shouted in annoyance as one of the demons got a good grip in her long hair and yanked it back baring her throat to his drooling buddy in front of her. She brought her sharp knee up and rammed it into his groin and then twisted, ignoring the pain from her abused scalp, and slammed her axe into the face of the demon behind her. The other being let go with a scream and dropped like a stone giving Dawn an unhindered view of three more of the enemy closing in on the hysterical teens at the bag of the hut. She moved forward, after throwing a quick glance at Connor to make sure he was still alive, and flung herself with arms spread wide to take them down at knee height. She winced as her nose bounced off a hard shoulder blade and then pushed up to sever a head from a body before springing to her feet. The two surviving demons also stood, growling angrily and pushing the hysterical pack of girls before them to new heights of hysteria. 

“Jeez, don’t you people ever stop with the screaming?”

Dawn ducked one wild swing from a savage set of claws and slammed her shoulder into the thing’s mid-section taking it to the floor in an impressive tackle. Unfortunately she brought it down a little too close to Marcie and the girl shrieked and kicked out in a panicked frenzy catching Dawn just under her chin.

“Ooof!”

Dawn saw stars as her head rocked back and then she was roughly thrown to the floor as the two demons took advantage of her disorientation and bundled her. 

“Do something! They’re gonna kill us!”

Dawn glared under a scaly arm as Marcie screamed at her and yelled back furiously

“Good! If they don’t I will!”

Her eyes widened as the creature above her reared back and started to bring his flexed claws down to rip out her throat and then a bare foot came out of nowhere and kicked the demon’s surprised face into the wall. Dawn gripped the hand held out to her and bounced to her feet

“Thanks.”

Connor grinned and shrugged

“No problem.”

They stood shoulder to shoulder as the remaining six demons re-grouped and advanced on them snarling and then a voice behind them yelled tremulously

“Get down!”

Connor grabbed Dawn and dropped just as an almighty whoooosh sounded behind them and then they both flung their arms protectively over their heads as a white-hot flame erupted from behind them. Screams rose all about them once again, demons this time instead of just Marcie and her friends, and Dawn raised her head enough to see six burning forms spinning madly in the middle of the cabin. Connor turned his head and they stared at each other wide eyed for a moment and then rolled onto their backs to stare up at their saviour. Dawn blinked as she met the eyes of the blonde boy they’d saved earlier and then her gaze drifted down to the pump action water gun he held in one hand and the lighter in the other.

“Nice moves.”

She scrambled to her feet and glanced behind her as the crackling of the flames intensified. One of the demons had fallen onto a bed setting the whole thing alight and the flames were spreading fast.

“Time to go!”

Connor nodded in agreement and carefully reached out and took the water gun from the other boy’s grasp 

“Ken, isn’t it?”

The blonde haired boy nodded, wide eyes still fixed on the screaming carnage he had wrought

“What’s in the gun?”

“Ju…just stuff I found on there.”

He gestured behind him and Dawn saw the top of a dresser now covered in empty hair and cosmetic product bottles. She raised her eyebrows 

“I am so not putting that stuff on me again. Ever!”

She pushed Ken ahead of her and gestured to the now whimpering girls on the floor

“Ok, let’s go. All those who want to live and not die a horrible, burning death follow me.”

She ran quickly to the window at the back of the cabin and after a brief glance outside picked up a vanity chair and briskly set about smashing the glass right out of the window.

“Let’s go!”

Connor shepherded the teenagers before him casting anxious glances back over his shoulder at the now furious fire and then turned to meet Dawn’s eyes as she unceremoniously shoved crying, shaking girls out the window

“Go now! They need someone to stand guard outside.”

The dark haired girl nodded and then vaulted through the opening and Connor pushed and shoved the girls in front of him until it was only he and Ken remaining. Ken turned at the window and stared back into the flames and smoke even though his eyes watered and he was finding it difficult to breathe

“I never killed anyone before.”

Connor paused for a moment unsure what to say and then he grabbed the back of the other boy’s t-shirt and shoved him through the window muttering quietly

“You got off to a hell of a start.”

He glanced back once more, shrugged and jumped through after the others.

  
  
  


Dawn peered around the tree she was hiding behind and wished, not for the first time, that she had a little of Spike’s supernatural hearing going on. When they’d left their cabin the natural thing to do had seemed to be to make their way through the trees until they got to the camp offices and then put in a couple of calls to the Scoobs and the Batpack and get some heavy duty back up in motion. That plan had gone for scrap the minute Connor had signalled her to join him at the front of the group they were leading through the woods and she’d seen the vampires milling around the low, wooden structure. The two had exchanged resigned looks and slipped back to the others and then led them as silently as possible in the other direction. Not five minutes into the woods they’d run into five vamps having a furious whispered argument and Connor had held her back from clearing their path until he’d heard what was going on.

She took her eyes off the vamps for a moment and glanced back at the now silent civilians they were dragging around with them and was relieved to find them all still staring aimlessly into space rather than kicking off over their situation. Her head came round again as she sensed a movement and then she realised that apparently Connor had heard enough and had attacked without her. She gripped her quickly improvised stake and ran to his side easily staking one vamp as he very helpfully turned towards her leaving his chest unprotected.

One short minute later they stood in a settling pool of dust and Dawn pushed her hair behind her ears

“Well? What’s the what?”

Connor threw a quick glance back at their freshly horrified charges and said in a low voice

“It’s not good.”

“Well, duh!”

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and looked at him as though he was a candidate for a bib and a blunt eating instrument

“When are our lives ever good? Quit being all Cryptic Guy Jr and spill already!”

Connor blinked in confusion and then shook his head

“There’s a force of fifty or more demons here. They’re planning on raising some kind of demon lord tonight and sacrificing the people here to him when they bring him through to this dimension. It’s a whole big ritual thing.”

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, her shoulders slumped for a moment and then she straightened and opened her eyes to say resignedly 

“Let me guess, we have about, oh an hour, two tops, and then the mouth to hell opens and the big uber demon comes out and it’s the end of the world as we know it. Meanwhile we have to find all the would be sacrifices and get them somewhere safe while we fight off all the bad guys and stop the ritual. That about cover it?”

Connor nodded

“Yeah, I think so. Apart from the freeing of the people they’ve already caught and locked up in the boating hut on the other side of the lake.”

Dawn rolled her eyes 

“Oh this just gets better. What night’s complete without the hostages to be rescued? My life totally sucks.”

She flashed a quick grin and continued

“On the upside it’s not me that’s been captured for once. That gets so old after a while.”

They both turned and regarded the silent group in the shadows of the trees. Connor idly scratched his chin

“The question is what do we do with them.”

Dawn grinned evilly

“Oh, I think I have an idea.”

  
  
  


End of Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story. The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

  
  


Part 4.

  
  


“I don’t want to go down there! It’s dark and cold.”

Marcie shook her blonde hair which, irritatingly, had stayed shiny and tangle free the entire time the group had been crashing around the woods and now the girl was standing next to a sewer access point with her arms folded and pouting and obviously trying to work her dubious feminine charms on Connor. GRRR

“Marcie, you cannot trail round after us all night. Places to go, lives to save.”

Dawn gritted her teeth as the other girl ignored her and pressed her body up against Connor’s, coincidently pushing her breasts up and practically over the top of the now dangerously undone jammie top

“Marcie!”

Dawn’s tone was now two steps away from out and out bloodshed and her temper wasn’t helped by the fact that Connor and Ken were staring helplessly at the girl’s chest like rabbits at a snake

“Dawn, I’m talking to your cousin.”

The hair flipped back over the shoulder once again and Dawn snapped. One hand reached out to snag Marcie’s arm the other to shove her axe at Connor

“Get down the damn sewer!”

She dragged the protesting girl to the hatch and shoved her over the hole so she had no choice but to climb onto the ladder or fall ten feet and break her leg

_ Or neck. Whatever, I’m not picky _ .

“You can’t treat me like this. My father paid a lot of money for this trip…..”

Dawn pushed her face close to Marcie and hissed

“Yeah? Well, think how much I’m saving him on your damn funeral. Get down the ladder and shut the hell up!”

She punctuated her sentence by placing her hand on the top of the shiny blonde head and shoving down, watching with great satisfaction as the other girl slipped and then finally began to climb down into the smelly hole complaining all the while. Dawn straightened and turned back to the boys

“Ken, your turn.”

Connor shook his head

“He’s coming with us.”

“What? Connor, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Ken stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously

“I know I can’t help with the fighting but I smuggled a laptop in with me and if I can just get to a phone point I can contact the police and get some help.”

Dawn scowled at them both

“Ken, it’s really sweet of you to want to help, but the police aren’t kinda what we need right now. If we call them it’s just gonna get a lot of other innocent people killed.”

Connor tilted his head

“But we could contact people who wouldn’t get killed. People who would know how to help.”

Dawn met his eyes and they silently weighed up their options. Back up would be good. The chances of finding the time to locate a pc and then e-mail whilst their demonic enemy stood back and let the Slayer be called in were slim to non-existent. Dawn rolled her eyes and snatched her axe from Connor saying testily

“Fine, but if you get yourself killed don’t come back and get all haunty on my butt. I tried to put you in the sewers remember? As soon as we get our message out you find somewhere to hide and stay down, we’ve got enough to do without protecting you as well.”

Ken nodded furiously and Dawn stepped back to the sewer hatch

“Ok, we’re going now. Stay quiet and don’t come out until we come back for you, this shouldn’t take long.”

She started to close the hatch and then paused 

“And if you get bothered by rats, just feed ‘em Marcie. Better than Raid!”

She closed the hatch as the girl’s outraged voice echoed up from below the ground and grinned as she threw the bolt. That ought to keep them safe for a while with the added bonus of seriously ticking Marcie off, there were silver linings everywhere if you knew where to look!

Ken scuffed his foot in the woodland floor and said nervously

“So, what do we do now? Who we gonna call?”

Connor and Dawn exchanged glum looks and said resignedly

“Our families.”

Twenty minutes later and they’d arrived back at the boy’s cabin with no major incidents. They’d had to dodge a couple of foot patrols but in the main had managed to steer well clear of their adversaries.

“What’s the plan?”

Dawn peered through the trees to her left where she was reasonably sure Connor was hiding. Damn, that boy was good at the GI Joe stuff! 

Connor glanced round at her pressed against the tree, still dressed in her shorty pyjama set and sneakers, and felt an unexpected tug in his chest at the picture she made. Completely focused on the cabin before and the threat of discovery at any moment she was unaware of how pretty she looked with her long legs gleaming in the moonlight and her eyes reflecting the starlight every time she moved. He blinked and re-focused himself on the problem in hand. His father had told him all about girls, actually both his father’s had; it was the one area they both seemed in full agreement on. 

Trouble, handle with extreme caution, should come with a manual. Mind you, the last resentful mutter had come from Angel the last time Cordelia bawled him out over some trivial thing about trekking blood all over the lobby floor after slaying a particularly vicious demon that had been preying on a local church. Don’t worry about the torn and bleeding vampire, oh no, just worry about the few drops of blood on the washable marble floor. 

Connor still laughed when he thought of his Dad’s face when Cordelia had handed him band-aid with one hand and the mop with the other. And he still got an unexpected lump on his throat when he had come across his father and Cordelia later on as the Seer had tenderly bathed his father’s wounds with unshed tears in her eyes and his father had caught her to him in a hard hug uncaring of the blood he smeared over her new top.

The teenager shook his head; there were other things to focus on at the moment, the main one being the problem of liberating the laptop without alarming either the, hopefully, sleeping occupants of the cabin or any enemy patrols that happened to be lurking around. He slipped to the floor and shimmied across to the tree where Dawn hid and popped to his feet causing the girl to start and glare at him

“Give me some warning wouldja?”

“Sorry.”

Dawn snorted and looked unimpressed at the careless apology and then sucked in a breath as Connor snaked an arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him to whisper in her ear

“I think I should go in and get the machine, the fewer people in there the better our chances. Stay here with Ken and keep watch.”

He released her and she stumbled slightly before turning round to confront him. She blinked as she glared into thin air and then whipped around in time to see Connor slipping through the cabin door. Dawn threw up her hands in exasperation

“Fine, you go do the James Bond thing. I’ll stay here and file my nails shall I? Get my hair done.”

She shook her head impatiently and then tensed as she heard a muffled yell from the dormitory. She raced around the tree hissing over her shoulder

“Stay down, Ken!”

And then she flew through the door with her axe raised to confront ten teenaged boys piled on top of a violently thrashing blanket on the floor. Everybody froze as the scantily clad girl burst into the room and then a tall good-looking boy stood and sauntered over to her

“Hey, gorgeous. Come to play?”

Dawn spared him a brief glance before stamping on his foot and dodging the hand that shot out to pull her to him

“Save it, slick boy, I’m not interested. Connor, quit fooling around and get up.” 

The mound of boys heaved upwards and then Connor stood, wild eyed and red faced with his hair standing in all directions. Dawn laughed

“Nice look.”

He sent her an evil glance and then bent to retrieve his sword from the floor and stared around him coldly

“Fools.”

Dawn stepped hurriedly to his side and pulled him away from the other boys 

“I’m sure it was just a joke. You know major funny, ha ha?”

Connor continued to look furious

“Jeez, you really are your Dad’s kid, huh?”

Connor looked torn between offence and outrage and in the end plumped for sheer anger. Dawn tugged impatiently on his arm

“Suck it up, miracle boy. We got a world to save remember?”

Connor gave one final glance at the now silent boys and nodded shortly, he turned to Ken’s bed and had took two steps towards it when Dawn said with quiet disgust

“Oh for god’s sake! I thought I told you to stay down?”

He turned and craned his neck over the bodies blocking his view of the door to see a terrified Ken in the clutches of a big, black vampire. The teenaged boys between him and the door panicked and fell back as the vamp entered the cabin followed by another five vampires, creating a large gap between the demons and Dawn and Connor. The two teenagers quickly fell into defensive positions and Connor smirked as Dawn muttered

“Well, this vacation just sucks!”

The vampire holding Ken shook the frozen boy and snarled

“Drop your weapons or we kill him.”

Connor and Dawn exchanged sidelong glances and then, after a long pause, both let their weapons fall to the floor with a thump. Dawn shook her hair out of her eyes and eyed the vamps warily feeling Connor tense beside her. She leaned in until their arms brushed and hissed

“Any ideas?”

Connor stared into the vampire's eyes and shrugged

“No.”

  
  


End of Part 4. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Ok, so working on the basic premise that Connor and Dawn have never met (but know of each other) and that Buffy and Angel decide to send the ‘kids’ to camp totally independently from each other and out of all the thousands in the States pick the same one (what are the odds!) we have a workable story. The kids get dropped off and before you know it are knee deep in demons (hands up who’s surprised?) and must discover and then work with each other to save the camp.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please.

  
  


Part 5.

  
  


Dawn shifted uneasily from foot to foot and rolled her shoulders back trying to ease the ache in her lower back. They had been standing in the cabin facing the vampires for over ten minutes now and still neither side had moved. She glanced at Connor out of the side of her eye and saw he was looking just as puzzled as she was

“Erm, guys? I hate to ruin the whole menace moment you got going on, but do you think there’s any chance we could pick things up a little? Cos’, you know, starting to get a little crampy.”

Dawn shrugged apologetically and tried hard to look as harmless and as innocent as she possibly could.

“You killed the others.”

She couldn’t stop the flicker of a guilty look that crossed her face 

“Well, sorta. They tried to kill us first!”

_ Oh nice, Dawn. Real mature! _

Connor cleared his throat and entered the discussion

“Let the human go. We dropped our weapons and we cannot harm you.”

The vamp holding Ken flexed his hand slightly drawing a strangled whimper from his hostage and aimed a level look at the two teens

“I don’t think so. I think you could still do considerable damage even without your little sword.”

Dawn waved a hand through the air

“What, us? Nah, got lucky with the shiny stuff.  _ Totally _ helpless now.”

She beamed another innocent smile at him whilst Connor tried very hard not to look too annoyed at the description of his preferred weapon. The vampire shook his head

“No, I don’t think so. Something doesn’t smell right about you. What are you?”

The two teenagers both glanced at the group of terrified humans who were herded against the wall of the cabin and shifted uneasily. Dawn felt a slow flush start to creep up her neck

“Do you think we should be talking about this in front of the…..mmmphf?”

She jerked her head towards the boys and the vampire looked amused for a moment

“What? Oh, the sacrifices? Oh, they’ll be dead soon enough don’t worry.”

A chorus of frightened protests rang out at his words but two of the vampire henchmen bared their fangs and did the glowy thing with their eyes and the boys shrank back against the wall once more.

The leader tightened his grip around Ken’s throat again and forced the boy to move a few steps forward

“Tell me who you are or I rip the throat out of this one right now.”

There was another swift exchange of glances between Connor and Dawn and then the young girl said petulantly

“Oh fine. Miracle Child aka The Destroyer, The Key aka the Slayer’s sister. Happy now?”

She folded her arms and glared defiantly at the vampires and Connor scowled at the floor feeling a slow blush start

“The Destroyer would have been fine. Did you have to bring up the Miracle Child thing?”

Dawn turned to face him angrily

“Excuse me, Sir Broodalot Jr? Did you say something?”

Connor’s frown deepened

“Don’t speak to me like that. You are such a bitch sometimes. It’s all your fault we’re in this mess. God, you’re just like your sister.”

Dawn gasped in outrage

“What? Don’t you dare say anything about my sister! She saves the world, like, all the time. How many times has your old man tried to end it now?”

Connor placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her back a pace

“My father is decent and honourable. At least he cares more about other people than he does about, oh,  _ shoes _ !”

Dawn’s eyes flashed angrily

“What, so it’s a crime to look good now? Well, it must be considering what your Dad wears. Can we say bland?”

Connor shoved her again, harder this time 

“Watch your mouth, girl. I’m about to die because of you.”

“No. You’re about to die because I’m going to kill you!”

Dawn leapt at Connor hands outstretched in two claws and closed them around his throat. He fell back and flipped her over his head so she landed on one of the beds and then jumped to his feet

“You even fight like the Slayer.  _ Badly _ .”

Dawn screeched with rage and scrambled to her feet on the bed and then launched at her tormentor. Connor took a step back and braced himself and then, as their hands connected with a solid smack, spun and threw her with all his might into the vampires behind them. He stooped and snatched up their fallen weapons and then followed his companion pausing briefly to snatch Ken up from where he lay in a dazed heap on the floor and throw him to temporary safety with the other boys. 

Dawn fought to free herself from the tangled, and seriously pissed, heap of vampires she’d crashed into and desperately tried to draw some air into her winded body. She wheezed as a vampire grabbed her by the throat and, snarling, leaned in to rip her throat out with discoloured fangs. She pushed desperately against his chest with weakened arms and then suddenly was blinded by an explosion of ash. She spluttered as some of it went into her mouth and then was lifted to her feet and pushed to the side.

Connor paused to make sure that Dawn was safe for the time being and then went into overdrive to cull the vampires before they overwhelmed him in the small space. He thrust back with his sword and managed to nick on vamp on the side of the neck but unfortunately the vamp moved too quickly and decapitation just wasn’t an option.

“Dawn, stakes!”

Dawn pushed away from the wall and her gaze fell on a wooden chair. She ducked and rolled under the arms of a vampire and came neatly up by the chair. As she stood she took a firm hold of the seat and whacked it into another vampire’s face and then carried the swing around so it smashed into the wall. Two legs and the seat fell to the floor and she tossed the chair back aside and snatched up the two jagged bits of wood jumping into the fray once more. Connor was backed into a corner with four vampires snarling and pressing too closely to allow the boy any room to do any damage with his sword, Dawn took a step back as the vampire she had hit with the chair reared up before her once more and then she slammed the stake home into his chest. Without pausing she ran through his ashes and raised her stake once more to take out another vampire from behind. 

Connor laughed as the three remaining vampires turned to meet the new threat. He simultaneously swung his sword to finish the job on the vampire he had nicked earlier and reached out to Dawn for the other stake. The wood slapped into his palm with comforting familiarity and he dropped his sword on the floor and smiled at the girl with midnight hair and sky blue eyes

“I think we should do this the old fashioned way, don’t you?”

Dawn ran a hand over her hair and grimaced as a small avalanche of vamp dust fell out

“Uh-huh. God, will you look at the state of me. I bet I just look like a total skank, huh?”

Connor kept a weather eye on the two nervous vampires and said with sincerity

“You look beautiful.”

Dawn stared at him for a moment and then smiled shyly feeling a blush steal up over her cheeks. Connor smiled back and then his voice hardened

“Right, you tell us everything you know and we’ll kill you quickly.”

The ex-leader of the little clique snarled deep in his throat

“We’ll tell you nothing. The master will come and he will rend you limb from limb. You will die screaming and drowning in your own blood. Your eyes ripped from…..”

He stopped suddenly and looked down to see Dawn’s hand, attached to her stake, protruding from his chest

“I believe I mentioned I’m the Slayer’s sister? Your master can kiss my ass.”

He exploded in a cloud of ash and Connor sighted on the last remaining vampire as he made a break for the door and flipped the stake end over end to thud into the demon’s back. There was another explosion of ash and then the room was silent. The two teenagers relaxed slightly and grinned at each other in relief

“Well, that was fun.”

Dawn stretched and glanced over at the boys on the floor who shrank back at her quick appraisal

“It’s alright you’re safe now.”

She rolled her eyes as they looked anything but comforted and turned back to Connor

“I can’t believe they fell for that routine! Don’t they watch Abbott and Costello? How lame was that?”

“Who’s Abbott and Costello?”

Dawn grinned and brushed some dust from his shoulder saying 

“Oh that’s right. You grew up without the benefit of Xander and Spike huh? They were two old guys who used to get in all these stupid situations and then they’d pretend to fight each other and then hit the bad guys when they were all confused.”

Connor looked at her blankly

“Never mind. I’ll show you later.”

She turned to the other teenagers in the room

“Everyone get your shoes on and prepare to leave. We’re taking you somewhere safe. Ken, get your laptop.”

The blonde boy scrambled from the floor and headed for his bedside cabinet whilst Connor’s earlier nemesis, Taylor, stood and said shakily

“Why should we do what you say? You’ll get us all killed.”

Dawn looked at him and then turned to Connor

“You take this one. I’m going to make sure we’re clear to leave.”

Connor waited until she left the room and then turned back to the boys with a cold smile

“You will do what she says because otherwise I’ll hurt you. Badly.”

Taylor shook his head some of his old bravado coming back to him 

“Look, man. I don’t really care whatever weird ass, role-playing, dungeons and dragons thing you got going on but I ain’t falling for it. I don’t know how you made those guys disappear like that but I’m gonna find out. Now, I’m going to bed and in the morning, Miracle Boy, I’m reporting you and your little Xena-ho to the camp leaders.”

Connor glared as Taylor stalked past him and quickly raised his sword and brought the hilt down with a sharp crack on the back of the boy’s skull. The taller boy dropped like a stone and Connor spared one, brief glance

“That’s Miracle  _ Child _ to you. Idiot.”

He looked up at the remaining boys

“All of you do as she says or the next person I have to persuade loses a hand.”

He stepped back as there was a sudden frantic rush to get past him and to their footwear and then winced as Dawn walked in and got a look at Taylor on the floor

“What happened to him?”

Connor shifted guiltily under her suspicious eyes 

“He tripped?”

Dawn snorted 

“ _ Right _ . Do I look like an idiot to you?”

Connor wisely kept his mouth shut and Dawn flashed a wide grin at him

“Good answer. Ok, a couple of you roll him in a sheet and carry him. It’s all clear outside, let’s go.”

  
  
  


Forty minutes later they had delivered the boys and another cabin full of girls to the sewer access where they’d stashed Marcie and were crouched in a small sub-office over Ken’s laptop whilst he typed a brief message to Buffy and the gang. Dawn smiled as she looked at the words on the screen and watched them disappear as Ken pressed send

  
  


**Camp sucks. Need back up. Call Angel** .

  
  


“Well, that ought to make things interesting.”

Connor smiled back at her 

“Ten bucks says my Dad will get here first.”

Dawn snorted and held her hand out to take the bet

“Please, I live with Spike for god’s sake. Angel will be eating his dust.”

They shook and turned to Ken as he put away his laptop. Connor smiled 

“Thank you. We have to go now. Stay here and stay hidden and we will come back for you.”

Ken looked around himself nervously 

“But what if those things come in here?”

Connor held the door open for Dawn and she swept through it with a last cheery wave at the other boy. The Destroyer grinned back at his new friend as he turned to follow her

“They won’t. They’ll have bigger problems.”

The door swung shut behind him and Ken stared at it for a moment or two before crouching back down on the floor and tucking under the desk

“I hope you’re right.”

  
  


End of Part 5.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Connor and Dawn are running rings around the assorted creatures of the night at camp. They’ve managed to get a message out to the Slayer and co, but have at least two hours before help arrives. Dawn’s having a blast being Slayer-for-the-night and Connor’s discovering that girls are just…..cool!

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

Dedication: Ina, Mel, Jen and Inathe. D/C, you know it makes sense!

  
  


Part 6.

**Sunnydale.**

Spike leaned over Willow’s shoulder in the Magic Box and pointed helpfully to the corner of her laptop screen

“Hey Red. You’ve got mail.”

Willow gave him a strained smile and wished, for the thousandth time, the world’s newest souled vampire would go away and kill something already.

“I know, Spike. But I have to get this information for Giles and I don’t know how long I can keep this link to City Hall without them tracing me and booting me off.”

Spike frowned

“Might be important. Better check it out.”

Willow clenched her teeth and hissed

“I will! DARN IT!”

Spike snickered as her screen abruptly went blank and then arranged his face to show sympathetic annoyance when the ex-witch swung round in her seat to glare at him. She held his gaze for a moment longer and then flounced up and stomped off to find the Slayer to rant about the blonde’s dubious taste in boyfriends. Spike grinned after her and called cheerily

“Ok, then? I’ll just have a quick squint at the mail shall I?”

He dropped into the warmed seat and accessed the e-mail with a grin. Research night was hell for him and he took every opportunity he could to annoy the Scoobs into bringing the sessions to a premature end. The smile faded from his face as his brain assimilated the words his eyes were reading on the screen and he threw back his head

“SLAYER! GET OUT HERE!”

  
  
  


**Camp Kitchaka.**

  
  


Dawn crouched on the low branch and watched the line of sobbing teenagers pass below her. From what she could see they were all stumbling along in their night clothes and had their hands tied behind their back and were linked by a further rope to prevent anyone making a break into the surrounding woodland. She tilted her head and met Connor’s eyes as he stood perched on the branch above her and they shared a long silent look. The boy’s eyebrow lifted in a pure Spike quirk and Dawn grinned at the familiarity of the gesture and nodded. She turned her head to look below her once more and then as the last of the teenagers passed under her and the two vampire guards at the rear came into view she threw a wide grin at Connor and dropped like a stone.

Connor sighed in pure admiration at the devil may care grin vanishing in the darkness and then sniggered as he heard a thump and two pained yells come from Dawn’s victims. He stepped off his branch and followed her down in time to see one vampire receive a stake through the chest and the other a solid kick to the jaw. He rolled as he hit the floor and came up level with the second vampire to strike and slam his own stake into it’s back. Dawn grinned again and then took off along the line of teenagers ignoring the pleading and screams from the helpless people. Connor felt his heart rate pick up as the familiar thrill of the chase and the hunt swept over him and then he ran along the line parallel to Dawn racing to meet the vampires that ran snarling to meet their attack. 

He ducked the grasping hand that reached for him and staked the vampire briskly and then without pausing continued through the explosion of ash straight into the next one. The momentum of his run took them both to the ground and Connor grunted as another vampire fell on top of him unable to check his own pace. He placed both hands on the ground and pushed upwards sharply flinging the demon on top of him into the frantically screaming teenagers and then punched the vampire beneath him squarely on the jaw. As the demon’s face snapped to the side Connor flipped his stake up and then, snatching it from the air, brought it down with a solid thump into the vampire’s chest. He was up and moving before the inevitable disintegration and bringing his sword round in a smooth arc to take his other vampire adversary by surprise. He smirked again at the look on the vampire’s face as his head left his neck and paused for a moment to take stock as the ashes floated to the ground. 

Roughly twenty young people stood panicking before him and from the quick sweep he gave them all seemed frightened but unharmed. He looked quickly up and down the line but no more demons seemed to be appearing on his side and so he took a few quick steps back and then ran and jumped high over the terrorised heads before him to come down squarely between Dawn and the last two remaining demons. He threw a quick look at the girl and his eyes clouded with concern and anger as he saw a deep gash on her cheek

“Are you alright?”

Dawn nodded and pivoted smoothly to avoid a wild rush from a large blonde vampire. As she did so Connor caught a glimpse of another wound on her back and then it disappeared from view as she dropped onto her hands and kicked out taking the vampire’s legs from under it. She rolled and reared above the demon; mercilessly bringing down her axe to sever it’s head. 

Connor leaped forward as the last remaining vampire, a female, jumped into the air and spun with the clear intention of kicking Dawn into dreamland. He stood between Dawn and the snarling demon and calmly skewered the beast on his sword. He staggered back slightly from the weight and then allowed his arm to drop and pushed forward once again pinning the former woman to the floor. The vampire screamed as the sword was yanked out of her chest and then her head was sliced from her body and her ashes settling onto the floor before the sound died away.

Ignoring the would-be sacrifices for the moment, the boy rushed forward and sank to his knees beside his wounded friend

“Are you alright?”

He turned her face up to the moonlight and was relieved to see the cut wasn’t as deep as he first thought. Dawn pulled her face from his grasp and said impatiently

“Connor, I said I’m fine. Let’s go. We need to get these people somewhere safe.”

She gasped as he completely ignored her and yanked her forward so she half lay face down on his lap and began to examine the cut on her shoulder

“What are you  _ doing _ ? Get off me!”

She tried to push herself up and gasped again as her head was shoved unceremoniously down once more

“Connor, stop that!” 

She felt a fiery blush flood over her entire body as her jammie top was pulled up and his hand ran softly over her skin

“ _ Connor _ !”

Her outraged squeal finally penetrated his panicked mind and he let her go abruptly. Dawn sat up and glared at him as she yanked her top back down

“What the hell were you doing?”

He stared back at her with nervous eyes

“I….I….you’re hurt. Bleeding!”

Dawn climbed to her feet and snapped

“I’m from Sunnydale. I’m always bleeding!”

She pushed her hair back from her face and glared at him as he stood up and faced her

“I’m sorry. I thought that…..”

He trailed off and Dawn raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms impatiently

“I thought that…..”

His temper snapped as her foot began to tap on the grassy floor

“You were injured, I was trying to help!”

“What, by undressing me? Bleeding to death wasn’t quite cuttin’ it? You wanted to make sure I got pneumonia too?”

Connor scowled and crossed his own arms and Dawn swore for a moment she was looking at Angel

“Don’t be a child.”

“Hah! Me, a child? Better than a perv!”

Connor frowned. He had no idea what a perv was but from the contemptuous tone of her voice it wasn’t good

“I am not a perv! You’re being stupid…..”

He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say. Over a year of knowing Cordelia Chase and he still had failed to learn the most important thing when arguing with a woman. 

Never,  _ ever _ , call her stupid. 

All rationality and reason fly out the window and Hurricane Bitch pays a visit. He winced involuntarily as her eyes bulged and her face turned a dark red as all the blood rushed to her head

“Stupid?  _ Stupid _ !!?”

Connor remembered his Dad the last time he had pissed Cordy off and the hang dog look of resignation on his face as the small woman had practically exploded all over the lobby floor and his father’s almost silent whisper echoed in his mind

_ Oh crap _ . 

  
  
  


**LA**

  
  


“Good evening, Angel Investigations. We help the helpless, how can we help you?”

Cordelia kept one eye on the magazine before her as she spoke into the phone. She would look so  _ cute _ in those pants. Her eyes widened as she recognised the voice on the other end of the phone

“Buffy? What’s up?”

She listened in silence for a few moments and then unknowingly echoed her stepson

“Oh crap. Connor’s there. We dropped him off this morning.”

Her eyebrows rose as she listened to the furious voice on the other end of the phone and her voice contained just a touch of the old Queen C as she snapped back

“Oh excuse  _ me _ . I didn’t realise we had to check every decision we make with you. God forbid we decide something for our own son without running it by the Chosen One first.”

There was a silence from the phone and then Cordelia sagged

“I’m sorry, Buffy. That was out of line.”

She listened to the Slayer as she spoke and smiled thinly

“Yeah, I know. I ‘m scared too. I’ll tell Angel and call you back, ‘k?”

She replaced the receiver on the phone hook and took several deep breaths to calm her frantically beating heart and then stood. She walked out from behind the desk and took measured steps across the floor that gradually picked up in pace until she was racing past a startled Fred and Gunn and flying up the stairs.

“Angel!”

End of Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Connor and Dawn aren’t speaking, Spike’s running on pure fury and the Slayer is not amused. Let the fun begin!

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

Dedication: For Alea. Prayers and good thoughts will be continuously winging their way across the ocean the whole time you’re gone. All the luck in the world chickie, the list won’t be the same without you. Xxxx. And for Rakel and Morgan, enough with the gentle violence and guilt trips already!

  
  


Part 7.

  
  


Connor and Dawn stalked along side by side not looking at each other. Dawn was still quivering with embarrassment and anger over the whole half naked incident and Connor’s ears were still ringing from the blast he received from calling her stupid. Which he would  _ not  _ be doing again in a hurry. He winced as he remembered some of the names she had called him in her rage and thanked whatever Powers there were that watched over him, that they had been interrupted by their rescued humans and had had to move to safety before they had been re-captured. Not that any demons had stood a chance against Dawn in that kind of a rage. Heck, he wouldn’t have put money on the Devil himself if he’d gone up against the girl when she was in that mood.

They’d delivered the hostages to the now slightly overcrowded sewer and then as soon as the people were safe and locked in they had turned and marched off into the woods without a word. Connor shivered, this girl could hold a grudge better than his father and he still wasn’t that sure what he’d done wrong. Apart from the stupid thing, of course. He was never making  _ that _ mistake again.

Dawn stamped along and crushed her feet into the undergrowth as though she had something personal against each and every one of the blades of grass there. Her skin still hummed with fury and, to her eternal shame, reaction to his touch and the rest of her hummed with annoyance she was still being treated as something less than her partner. 

She had enough of that with Buffy for god’s sake! Every little scratch and bump being endlessly fussed and agonised over. Every little hit and injury obsessed over and, every night, the fight she had, just to get out of her own front door because Buffy and Spike thought she was too young, too precious, too weak to help in the fight. Her hand tightened around her axe handle and her knuckles whitened. She wasn’t a child and it was about time the world sat up and realised that. 

For god’s sake, she’d held her own tonight hadn’t she? Ok, not the Chosen One but still pretty impressive for a seventeen year old girl. She rolled her shoulder experimentally and nodded to herself in satisfaction, definitely easier to manipulate and it felt as though the skin was already beginning to knit. Her healing might not be on the same super scale as Buffy but it was still considerably faster than the average human and she was willing to bet that by the end of the week she would not have so much as a line to show for her troubles. 

She sighed and glanced at Connor out of the corner of her eye. He stared at the floor as he walked beside her and looked so thoroughly miserable her heart twisted inside her. She felt a twinge of guilt at the awareness that she had majorly overreacted to his panicked examination of her body and had enough of a sense of fair play to know that she had reacted so strongly to him mainly out of frustration at Buffy and the others. And he was a hottie. Her face heated again as she thought of his gentle, slightly calloused hands caressing her unclothed skin and she swallowed. Oh yeah, definitely a hottie.

“I’m sorry.”

“I apologise.”

They both stood and stared at each other as they came to an abrupt halt on the woodland path and then both opened their mouths and spoke again

“What?”

“You’re sorry?”

Dawn held up a hand and grinned

“Ok, before we go completely Three Stooges let me go first.”

Connor’s brow clouded in confusion again at her reference but he nodded shortly. Dawn took a deep breath

“I was out of order and I’m sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that but you wouldn’t listen to me and I was embarrassed at the whole….”

She gestured aimlessly with her hands 

“You know, pulling up of the top thing.”

Connor waited and then when he was sure she had finished, nodded

“I’m sorry for calling you stupid and for embarrassing you. My dad checks for Cordelia for wounds all the time and I thought you needed looking over.”

Dawn closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. When she was sure she could meet his eyes without squirming or blushing a deeper red than Willow’s hair she opened her eyes and said

“Angel and Cordelia know each other a lot better than we do. A lot better. When a boy and a girl don’t know each other that well here we don’t generally take each other’s clothes off unless we’re specifically invited.”

Connor frowned again

“But you were hurt.”

Dawn nodded patiently

“Yes. I also told you I was fine and not to touch me. When someone says no it means no, Connor.”

“Cordelia says no to my Dad sometimes and she doesn’t mean it. She likes him to hug her and kiss her and she likes to tease…..”

He stopped when he saw her wide eyes and pained expression

“Way too much information Connor! Not loving the visual on that one I gotta tell ya!”

She took another deep breath

“Look it’s sweet of you to be so concerned but if I need your help I’ll ask for it. I get enough of the coddling and babying at home I don’t need it here. Ok?”

He nodded 

“Ok.”

Dawn grinned

“Ok. Now I don’t know about you but I think our next priority should be finding out what’s happened to all the counsellors here, cos so far, I’m feeling kinda short changed on the guidance.” 

  
  
  


**Sunnydale.**

  
  


Xander watched as Spike paced up and down the Magic Box shop floor irritation and fear rolling off him waves

“Um, Deadguy? You wanna save some of that energy for when we go riding to the rescue? Cos, you know, not loving the idea of sleepy vamp when it comes to the fighting.”

Spike snarled and punched a wooden effigy of a defunct Babylonian goddess off the shelf ignoring the outraged yelp from Anya

“What the bloody hell is taking so long? Slayer! Get your slack arse in gear!”

Xander exchanged a wide-eyed look with Willow and motioned sharply with his head for her to get back behind the counter with Anya. The witch looked at the vampire and then backed hurriedly away eager to get out of the path of the Killing Rage Express. Xander saw both girls were semi-safe and hesitantly approached the other male

“Spike? You really need to calm down now. Kinda scaring all those with a pulse.”

Spike’s eyes flashed gold as he rounded on the young human

“Bugger off. We need to get movin’. The Little Bit’s in trouble and we’re all just standing around like she’s gone to a sleep over at Mary-Sue’s.”

Xander shook his head and placed an uneasy hand on Spike’s sleeve

“I know but we need to load up on the old weaponry first. It’s no good charging to the rescue with just us and a few broken branches.”

He turned in relief as he heard Buffy’s brisk step echo on the wooden floor and the Slayer emerged from the training room tying her hair up in a tight ponytail

“Ok guys, here’s the plan. Will, you and Giles are staying here and researching your asses off for anything that might give us a clue what we’re facing when we get there. We’ll take a cell so if you get anything, call us. Spike, Xan, Ahn, we’re leaving. We’ve loaded up the shop van with gear and we’re meeting up with Angel and the gang at the halfway point.” 

She leaned over the counter and snatched her favourite sword from under the cash desk

“Let’s go.”

Spike whirled for the door

“Finally!”

Xander stood back and let his wife precede him and then followed Buffy out the door saying

“Ya know, Buff, when we get Dawn home you really might wanna look into anger management courses for your boy there. Not big with the calm.”

Buffy smiled grimly over her shoulder as she climbed into the back of the van

“Good. I’m counting on it.”

Xander shook his head and climbed into the passenger door yelling in surprise as it took off the minute his butt touched the seat. Willow stood at the door and watched the vehicle screech round the corner and shook her head as Xander finally managed to close the door. She turned to go back into the shop feeling almost sorry for whoever came up against Spike in his current mood, things were gonna get ugly the minute the demon set foot in Dawn’s camp that was for sure.

  
  
  


**Camp Kitchaka.**

  
  


Dawn crouched behind Connor and stared at the group of councillors that knelt on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs and really big swords at their throats. From her position at the lake’s edge she counted twelve humans and fifteen demons, only three of them vamps. Connor touched her arm and motioned with his head for them to back off a few steps. They slithered back until they were fairly sure they were out of earshot and crouched in the whispering reeds at the shore’s edge

“We need to get the humans out of there but there are too many demons, if we rush them people will die.”

Dawn nodded in agreement at Connor’s calm statement

“Uh-huh. Any thoughts?”

They both uncurled from their positions on the floor slightly to look at the group again. Dawn cursed as she saw a tall, ebony demon stride into their midst, the other demons falling back before him

“Damn, looks like the Grand Poobah’s arrived. Whatever we do we’d better do it fast I don’t think they have a lot of time left.”

Her gaze flicked to the boathouse a few yards away from which more frightened screams could be heard

“I think they’re gonna go ahead with the raising with what they have here. We need to do something  _ now _ .”

Connor stared around him searching for inspiration and then his eyes fell on a jeep standing to the far side of the clearing. He looked behind him and saw a length of strong boating rope coiled behind him. His heart quickened in excitement as he whispered 

“Have you ever roped a cow?”

Dawn’s mouth fell open in surprise and he reached for her hand with a devilish grin

“Follow me and stay low. I’ve got an idea.”

  
  


End of Part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Things are going from bad to apocalyptic.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

Part 8.

  
  


Dawn crouched low behind the wheel of the jeep and turned her head to look at Connor in the vehicle’s bed

“Are you sure about this?”

Connor grinned rakishly and Dawn found herself returning the smile as his eyes sparkled in the moonlight

“I used to do this all the time in Quor’toth. Besides, I‘ve seen Charlton Heston.”

Dawn’s smile slipped a notch

“What?”

Connor gripped the lasso in his hands and flexed his shoulders

“I watched Charlton Heston with my dad. He does this all the time.”

“With  _ cows _ !”

The teenager shrugged 

“Demons, cows, what’s the difference?”

Dawn opened her mouth and then closed it and Connor grinned again

“Don’t worry. Just switch the lights on to high and floor the gas and leave the rest to me.”

Dawn raised her eyebrows and turned back to face the wheel in resignation

“Ok, but if you snag a tree by mistake I’m out of here.”

She placed her hand over the ignition and braced the other over the lights. Connor waited a couple of beats and then

“Now!”

Dawn turned the key and slapped the lights onto full beam, stamping on the gas pedal simultaneously. The jeep leaped forward towards the demons and humans caught in the glare of the headlights. Dawn heard Connor laugh exuberantly behind her as they sped over the uneven ground and then they buzzed the edge of the uneven circle and Connor reared up and threw the coiled rope out in one fluid motion

“Mark!”

Dawn spun the wheel at Connor’s shout and veered off sharply to the left speeding away from the furious bellows and shouts behind them. She pressed her foot more firmly to the floor and felt the jeep resist slightly and then it jumped forward once more towing a furious demon behind it. She made for the side of the boating shed and fishtailed the jeep to a standstill jumping out before the engine died to run to Connor’s side as he hauled their enraged prisoner in and up to his feet like a massive fish. She snatched their axe and sword from the jeep bed and handed the sword to Connor as he finished tying the rest of the rope around the struggling demon

“Nice work.”

“It’s all in the wrist action.”

Dawn laughed and then placed her axe to the demon’s throats as its friends ran screaming towards them

“Back away or we off tall, dark and dusty.”

The demons came to a ragged halt before them and spread out into a loose semi-circle around them and a tall, Eurasian vampire spat

“Release him.”

Connor grinned 

“I don’t think so. Let the humans go and we’ll talk turkey.”

Dawn slanted a confused look at him from the corner of her eye

“We’ll talk  _ what _ ?”

“Turkey. We’ll talk turkey. They say that in all the films”

Dawn sniggered 

“Uh-huh. In what century?”

Connor pouted

“Cordelia watches films and they all say that.”

Dawn grinned in realisation, well aware of Cordelia’s obsession with old black and white film noirs

“Gotcha, Bogart. Continue.”

Connor sighed irritably

“Let the hostages go and we release the demon.”

The vampire stared round at his friends and then back at the humans who were still under the cold eyes of the remainder of his compatriots

“Or we could just rush you and risk his death.”

Dawn nodded in agreement and said coolly

“Yup, you could do that. But who do you think has been killing off your little buddies tonight? You’ll get us in the end but I’m betting you’ll lose a lot of people trying.”

The demon Connor held twisted sharply in the boy’s grasp

“You are children! You could not have been the cause of the resistance.”

Dawn and Connor exchanged smug grins and then Connor said in a voice filled with satisfaction

“I believe we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Connor and my parents are Angelus and Darla.”

His grin widened as a ripple of unease went through the demons and continued

“This is Dawn. Her sister is Buffy. The Vampire Slayer.”

Dawn gave a friendly smiled at the now distinctly nervous demons

“And my adopted dad is Spike. Anyone here heard of him?”

A vampire to her right backed up a step

“Oh  _ shit _ !”

Dawn nodded at the horrified look on the demon’s face

“Yep,  _ that _ Spike. He’s on his way here right now so if you want to live to see another sunset I’d make a run for it. Trust me, he is  _ not _ going to be pleased.”

The vampire who had done all the talking so far sneered disparagingly

“You think you can scare us with threats little girl? We know that no one has contacted anyone on the outside. We cut all the lines and jammed cell phone signals, no one is riding to your rescue.”

Dawn scowled and snapped back

“First of all, I don’t need anyone riding to my rescue and secondly, you forgot to take out the ISBN lines. We e-mailed them.”

She sniffed and stared into his eyes defiantly

“Dumbass.”

This time the ripple was more like a tidal wave of fear as the demons assimilated the fact that two master vampires and a Slayer were on their way. Connor pulled sharply against the demon he held captive and snarled

“Let the humans go and we’ll discuss terms. If you don’t then when my father gets here I cannot guarantee your lives will be spared.”

The bound demon twisted again 

“Fools! Angelus will not spare your lives! Kill the children and I will raise our master and the vampires will tremble before his might.”

Dawn clubbed the demon casually round the head with the handle of her axe

“Yeah, can’t tell you how many times we’ve heard that. Have you met our fathers? Cos’ there’s not a whole lot o’ shakin’ going on there.”

She let her gaze rove over the demons grouped before her and said coldly

“We’ve killed gods, ancient vamps, demons and annihilated demon dimensions. What makes you think we’ll have any trouble with the second rate operation you have going here?”

For added emphasis she pressed the blade of her axe against the demon’s throat and ground it in until blood ran down his neck

“Your exalted leader, priest, whatever, dies in three seconds unless the sacrifices are set free.”

She pressed the blade more firmly against the ebony flesh and said slowly

“One.”

  
  
  


**The Halfway Point.**

The van screeched to a halt beside a black convertible and a beat up truck and Spike stuck his head out of the window

“Poof, stop sitting around on your big fat arse and get it in gear.”

With a squeal of tyres and a protesting grinding from the engine the van took off again leaving Angel and Cordelia staring through the windshield at the dwindling taillights. Cordy rolled her eyes and pulled her seat belt around her as Angel snarled and crushed the gas pedal to the floor, throwing her back in her seat

“It’s nice you’ve both mellowed and grown as people.”

Angel’s eyes flashed gold in the dark and Cordelia continued without missing a beat

“Or not.”

She took a firm grip on the door handle and resigned herself to a terrifying hour of her very own version of the Wacky Races, vampire style.

  
  


**Camp Kitchaka.**

  
  


“Two.”

The oriental vampire stared for a long moment into Dawn’s eyes and then snapped

“Release them!”

Dawn nodded as the demons guarding the counsellors abruptly sliced through their bonds and hauled them to their feet shoving them brutally forward so they stumbled uncertainly over the grass.

“Good choice.”

Connor recognised the man who had welcomed him to the camp a few short hours before and had introduced himself as Gary, the head counsellor

“Run!”

The man shook his head and trembled visibly and Connor groaned and shouted again

“Run, they won’t hurt you. Lead the others into the trees and hide. Go now!”

Another counsellor stepped forward and took the man’s arm. The young woman turned a frightened face to the demons surrounding them 

“They’ll kill us!”

Dawn groaned and snapped

“No, they won’t. Go. Quickly.”

The pair took a couple of hesitant steps towards the trees and, when they met no opposition, broke into a stumbling run. The rest of the humans followed apart from one young man who called nervously

“What about you? We can’t leave you here.”

Connor nodded and said firmly

“Yes you can. Get the others to safety and don’t look back.”

He paused for a moment and looked around at the demon’s closing in around them

“Whatever you hear, keep running and don’t look back. Go!”

The man stared at them for another moment and then abruptly turned and ran into the trees and then Dawn and Connor were alone with the demons. Dawn cocked her head as the screams from the people in the boathouse intensified as those looking out of the window saw the demons pressing closer

“Wanna let these ones go too?”

The demons snarled as one and she shrugged

“Didn’t think so. Connor!”

Angel’s son abruptly let go of his captive as Dawn pulled her axe back and soundly decapitated the demon. Connor gave the corpse a push as the head fell back and the rest of the body fell forward. Dawn gave a look of fake horror and pouted innocently

“Ooops!”

The demons stared in amazement at the body on the floor and then as one roared with bloodlust and anger and leapt forward. Connor threw a quick look at Dawn as they threw themselves to opposite sides and shouted

“Be careful!”

The last thing he heard before the screams of the dying and ringing of weapons filled his ears was her laugh as she went forward to meet the enemy.

  
  


End of Part 8.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  


Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Connor and Dawn make their last stand.

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

Part 9.

  
  


Connor raced around the boating hut and struck at the chain that held the door locked as he ran past. He grinned as he heard the thick chain shatter behind him and then jumped into the air and spun in a tight ball over the heads of two demons as they lunged at him. He came down on his feet and ran for the centre of the clearing with a crowd of incensed demons barrelling after him. He turned and ducked the first wild swing of a demon with teeth as long as its arms and crashed back into two vampires. He wasted no time and slammed his stake into one chest and then into the other and was up and running again before the dust settled. As he ran for a tree with a convenient low branch he glanced over his shoulder and felt a quick burst of relief at the sight of Dawn decapitating a vampire with one hand and staking another with her other. He looked in front of him once more and leapt for the branch swinging himself up and over it to come neatly down on the shoulders of a large yellow demon with red sparks playing under its skin. As the demon twisted to try and shake the boy off Connor swung his sword and took the heads off another two vampires and then raised the weapon above his head and drove it straight into the thing’s skull. He allowed his body to fall forwards with the corpse beneath him and tucked and rolled as he hit the ground coming up in a starting position and taking advantage of that to streak towards Dawn.

  
  


Connor’s partner was having a blast. Dawn swung and ducked through the crowd of demons, using the overwhelming odds against her to her advantage. Being easily the smallest being in the enraged group she also had the advantage of not having to fight through hordes of her own people to get to the enemy. She ducked and rolled onto the ground narrowly avoiding being stepped on and then popped up to stake a surprised vampire and chop the arm off another demon. She dropped again and gave a grin as the anguished scream intensified the panic through the demon’s compatriots and then slammed her axe into the groin of another vampire for good measure as she scrambled through the small forest of legs to pop up in front of Connor as he arrived breathlessly before her. They exchanged relieved smiles and then turned as one to head for the now empty boatshed as the last of the freed humans disappeared into the trees. Dawn paused for a split second to grab a small object from the passenger seat of the jeep and then they were leaping over the body of the black skinned decapitated demon and bursting into the interior of the wooden building.

Dawn pushed Connor hurriedly to one side and they split as the remnants of their enemy ran bellowing curses and threats through the door. Dawn hurriedly threw the object in her hand to Connor and then slammed the door shut and bolted it. The demons spun in the centre of the room when they realised that their quarry was now behind them and a small, dark haired vampire snarled

“Fools! You’ve just signed your own death warrants.”

“I don’t think so.”

Dawn leaned against the wall at her back and allowed herself a few minutes to get her breath back. She gave them a wide, bright smile and Connor found himself suddenly weak kneed at the girl’s beauty

“I’d like to draw your attention to the huge ass kicking you guys just enjoyed. Now we’re all warmed up, I’m feeling pretty confident we’ll take the rest of you out in about five minutes. What about it Connor? You feeling all nice and loose?”

The Destroyer smiled back into her eyes like they were they only two people in the room and Dawn felt her breath hitch as she stared back at the admiring look on his face

“I’m ready for whatever you decide. Just say the word.”

Dawn’s eyes widened at the soft words and she felt a slow blush start as she read the double meaning in them. Connor reached out and slowly brushed a strand of hair from her petal soft skin and whispered

“Whatever you want.”

The girl dragged her gaze from his and refocused with difficulty on the demons before them

“Let’s take care of these guys and then we’ll talk.”

Connor stepped back but not before he stroked his thumb gently over her mouth and said firmly

“Yes. We will.”

His gaze hardened as he took in the six vampires and three unknown demons left before them

“Let’s finish this.”

Dawn straightened and her body fell into battle stance one more time and she lifted her axe with both hands flicking her hair over her shoulder and saying grimly

“Bring it on.”

The demons exchanged glances and then leapt forward as one, their only focus to kill the two teenagers before them.

  
  


**Half an Hour down the road** .

Spike snarled again as the van refused to go above 99mph and slammed his fist onto the dashboard

“Both hands on the wheel, both hands on the wheel!”

The vampire ignored the high-pitched yell from Xander and pressed his boot harder against the pedal desperately trying to coax an extra burst of speed from the straining vehicle. Buffy leaned forward to lay a small hand on Spike’s tense shoulder and said gently

“Sweetie, you need to take it easy. It won’t help Dawn if we drive off the road and crash.”

Spike’s game face rippled over his face as his emotions crested again under the Slayer’s soft touch and he spat harshly

“’Bit’s in trouble. She needs us and all she’s got for back up is Peaches’ whelp. If he’s anything like Angelus she can’t trust him to get her back. He’ll save his own skin first.”

Buffy glanced behind her at Anya and the ex-demon shrugged

“I agree. Angelus is unstable, it follows that his child may also be unreliable.”

Buffy opened her mouth to reply indignantly but was beaten to the punch by Xander who snapped

“That’s enough! I don’t like Deadboy as much as the next guy but he’s not a quitter. He’s made a few stupid mistakes but when it counted he was there in the clinch. We don’t know his kid and we don’t know what he’s capable of so until we do I’m thinking we all just sit back and concentrate on surviving Spike behind the wheel.”

There was a small silence in the van and then Spike nodded and said tightly

“Agreed. Sorry, Slayer, I just don’t want to think of what could be happening to Nibblet.”

Buffy saw him swallow in the darkness and leaned forward to hear him whisper 

“I can’t lose another girl I love.”

Her eyes filled and she squeezed his shoulder gently 

“You won’t.”

The words had barely left her mouth when a brilliant flash lit up on the far horizon and then died as quickly as it appeared. Spike pressed on the accelerator again and began to do something he hadn’t done for over a hundred years. Pray.

  
  


**Two Minutes Earlier.**

Dawn stood frozen as the sharp edge of a silver dagger pressed against her throat and stared into Connor’s terrified eyes. All around them were bodies and piles of ash leaving only two demons, the vampire holding her, and what she recognised as a Faryl demon standing to their side. She cursed her own carelessness and thought furiously for a solution to their problem. 

She had rolled to her feet as she staked the vampire trying to strangle her and looked around the hut. All around her were dead or dying demons and she made her way slowly through the bodies to get to Connor who had just despatched his last opponent. She stumbled with exhaustion and her mind felt slightly fuzzy around the edges as the night’s activities finally began to catch up to her. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and had barely began to turn when she was disarmed and yanked back against a body to find a cold, sharp edge pressed against the flesh of her throat. Connor yelled in fear and fury as the girl was taken prisoner and then froze as the vampire jerked the knife and spat

“One step and I’ll kill her.”

Dawn stared into Connor’s eyes and then her gaze caught on the misshapen bulge in his sweatpants pocket. She swallowed and thought of the humans who could still be in danger if they allowed these two demons to go.

“Connor, your pocket!”

Her desperate shout was cut off in a pained cry as her captor jerked her arm further up her back and the knife’s edge broke her skin. Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the object that Dawn had passed him when they had first entered the hut. He turned it over in his hand and stared in confusion at Dawn

“Flare gun…..point it at the…..barrels behind me. Pull….the trigger…..and run.”

The boy started forward as Dawn’s frantic words reached him and the vampire struggled to keep a hold of her. He let go of her arm and crushed an arm around her windpipe slowly strangling her

“Put it down. If you do it, we all die. Your girl included.”

He dug his knife into Dawn’s flesh again letting more blood flow. Connor hesitated and Dawn rolled her eyes and used the last of her oxygen to rasp

“ _ Do it _ !”

She twisted and jabbed an elbow into the vampire’s side just as Connor raised the gun and fired. The boy darted forward, grabbing Dawn around the waist, and then jumped hurling them both through the wide glass window and into the lake below as the fuel stored at the back of the shed ignited. Dawn gasped in a lungful of air just before she hit the surface of the lake and then concentrated on getting as far below the waterline as she could when the explosion roared above her and fire and debris rained down all around them. Connor kept a firm grip on her and struck out with fast quick strokes for the shore further down.

They surfaced when they couldn’t stay beneath the water any longer and then, trembling with exhaustion, dragged themselves out of the lake. They flopped onto the sandy ground and gasped for breath and then flattened themselves to the floor once more as a second explosion tore up the night. Dawn turned her head and saw bits of metal and one lone tyre rain down from the sky

“There goes the jeep.”

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the night sky and pushed her hair out of her eyes and drew in another grateful breath of air. She blinked in surprise as Connor’s face appeared above her and then smiled sweetly at him

“You ok?”

He nodded and reached out with one hand to stroke her hair back from her forehead, smiling as her eyes clouded with uncertainty

“We need to talk.”

Dawn, acutely aware she was lying on the ground soaked to the skin and probably covered in blood from her wounds, gaped at him

“Now? Connor, I don’t think this is the time…..”

She cut off abruptly as his lips touched hers and blinked in shock as his hand came up to catch at the arm that came up automatically to block his move. His head came up enough to allow him to smile into her eyes and he gently pressed her arm back until it lay alongside her head and kept his hand clasped loosely around her wrist

“No, this isn’t the time for talking.”

He bent his head and kept his eyes on hers as he brushed his lips over hers once again gauging her reaction. His heart lifted as she slipped her arm from underneath his hand and pressed her hand to the back of his head to draw him closer. He pulled her into his arms and grinned at her as he said 

“In fact talking could be a way off. Do you have a problem with that?”

Dawn raised one eyebrow and yanked his lips back to hers sighing as their skin touched

“Nope.”

  
  


End Part 9. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Title: Camp Killalot

Author: Karen

Pairing: Connor/Dawn, some refs to S/B, A/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All characters that do not appear in the shows or in the comics and novels are mine the rest belong to the almighty Mr Whedon. The story’s mine too!

Synopsis: Happy endings. All together now…..Aaahh!

Rating: R for violence and strong language.

Spoilers: Set  _ after  _ season seven.

Author’s note: Ok, I’m English. I’ve admitted it and it’s out there. This means I have NO idea what camp is like much less what goes on in one. I am basing my camp on stuff like ‘ _ The Parent Trap _ ’ and hazy memories of ‘ _ Sweet Valley High _ ’ et al many years ago. If I have it laughably wrong I apologise and would ask you to let me know so any mistakes can be corrected.

Feedback: First Connor/Dawn fic, so yes please!

Part 10.

  
  


The three vehicles pulled into the main clearing of the camp and were immediately swamped by hysterical teenagers. Spike leapt out and pushed his way through the crying and wailing teens

“DAWN! DAWN! Where the soddin’ hell are you? DAWN!”

He spun in a tight circle desperately trying to find the beloved face in the crowd, but the teenagers were tightly packed in and he kept losing his place as he was shoved to and fro. He felt a familiar presence at his back and whirled to meet the terrified eyes of his nemesis

“I can’t find Connor.”

Spike opened his mouth to reply and then realised that the snarky comment he should be making wouldn’t come, instead a century’s worth of bitterness and hatred were lost in the shared experience of every parent’s worst nightmare. Missing children.

“I’m going for the fire. If they’re anywhere they’re going to be there and they’re going to be together. C’mon Peaches.”

Angel swallowed and glanced back quickly at Cordelia before he followed his blonde grandchilde through the children and into the trees. Cordy waved and then set about herding the terrorised humans up and into the long, low dining hall. Anya squeezed Xander’s arm and moved to help her leaving Buffy, Xander, Gunn, Fred and Wesley all standing staring at each other. Buffy shook her head sharply 

“Ok, standing around isn’t doing any good. Xan, you and Wes go east and search for any sign of the kids, demons or any survivors. Gunn, you and Fred go west, same deal. The guys seem to have taken north so I’ll take south. Meet back here in……”

She broke off as Dawn and Connor staggered out of the trees from completely the opposite direction the two vampires had taken with another large crowd of humans in tow

“Dawnie!”

Dawn raised her head from where it lolled on Connor’s shoulder and squinted to see her sister racing towards her. The two teens came to an unsteady halt and weaved uncertainly on their feet as the Slayer slid to a halt in front of them

“Dawnie, are you ok?”

The young brunette found a weak grin from somewhere 

“I’m fine. Scratched and bruised and a little blowed up but I’m fine.”

Buffy ran concerned eyes over her and reached to take her from Connor but Dawn frowned and strengthened her hold on the boy

“No. We’ll make it by ourselves.”

She watched as a flicker of hurt raced across the Slayer’s face and then it was gone to be replaced by a look of pride and respect. Buffy stepped back and nodded shortly holding back the others as they pressed close to the two bedraggled and exhausted young people

“Yes, you will. Cordy’s inside setting up a triage. I’ll send someone to tell Spike and Angel you’re ok.”

Dawn nodded and exchanged a look with Connor and then they moved slowly forward to head towards the soft lights of the dining hall. They stopped as Buffy called after them

“What do we need to do? Is there anything we need to contain?"

Dawn turned her head and shot her sister a wide, beaming smile

“No. We took care of it.”

  
  
  


When Spike entered the hall twenty minutes later he was down to his last nerve. In fact it had been stretched so tightly it would hardly be fair to call it a tissue sample let alone an actual nerve. His bright blue eyes darted around the room until he found her head and then he plunged into the crowd of mewling children intent on reaching his girl. 

Dawn winced as Cordelia tightened the bandage around her shoulder and smiled up at Connor as he passed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate and swung a blanket around her shoulders once again. Cordelia smiled to herself as she watched her son make cow eyes at the Slayer’s sister and for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the last half hour gave thanks for their safe, practically whole, return. Then she screeched as she was roughly elbowed aside and a frantic vampire leapt on Dawn

“Spike! What are you…..mmpff”

The rest of her words were muffled against his leather-clad shoulder as he pulled her up out of her seat and into his arms. Connor jumped up and forwards but before he could reach Dawn he was plucked out of the air and swept into an embrace of his own. Dawn fought her way partially free and glared up into terrified sapphire eyes

“Spike, put me down! You spilled my drink!”

She raised the arm still clutching the now empty mug and clonked it against his head to make her point. Spike, typically, took no notice and pushed her backwards, allowing the blanket to slip once more from her shoulders

“Are ya hurt ‘bit? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Jeez, Spike, show a little calm huh?”

She watched as he swallowed and closed his eyes and then rolled her own in despair as he gave a low growl and yanked her into his arms once more.

Connor wasn’t faring any better. Angel had one large hand clamped to the back of his head and the other arm in a vicelike grip around his back pressing him into his chest. He batted at his father’s chest and scowled

“Dad! Dad, let me go. There are people here.”

Angel copied Spike’s move with Dawn and pushed his son away from him to rake over him with anxious eyes

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Connor squirmed under the desperate scrutiny and muttered 

“I’m  _ fine _ . Will you let me…..”

He swallowed the rest of the sentence as Angel pulled him back in to a desperate embrace and muttered as his face was once again smothered against a broad chest

“Oh for God’s sake!”

Buffy wandered up to stand at Cordelia’s shoulder and grinned at the two desperately uncomfortable teens squirming in the frenetic embraces

“So, nice to see the men taking things in their oh so macho stride.”

Cordelia sniffed in exasperation and glared at the blissfully unaware Spike

“Oh yeah. They’re regular Clint Eastwoods.  _ Morons _ .”

Buffy sniggered and turned as the rest of the gang strode up

“Hey guys, everything ok?”

Fred nodded as she watched with misty eyes the, mostly, happy reunion

“Everything’s cool. We did a sweep of the camp and there’s no badness out there and all the kids have been accounted for. Y’all need to speak to the guy in charge though. He seemed kinda…..upset.”

Buffy frowned and opened her mouth but was interrupted by the arrival of the head counsellor, Gary

“Ms Summers, I think we need to have a talk.”

Buffy looked him in the eye and, just for a moment, realised how her mother must have felt every time she was dragged up to the school to answer for her daughter’s latest misdemeanour

“I’ve just received word that the boating cabin has been damaged beyond all repair and apparently your sister also managed to destroy not only her own cabin but a jeep as well. I’ve also had some rather disturbing reports that she threatened and abused other members of her dorm and actually assaulted another boy. This is simply not acceptable.”

Buffy opened her mouth again but the man overrode any protest and waved a finger quivering with indignation under her nose

“I don’t know what kind of home you provide for that girl but to send her here knowing she has links with gangs and to run the risk of a gang war on our grounds endangering our other guests is irresponsible and morally reprehensible to say the least.”

Buffy’s mouth fell open and she yelped

“Gangs? Dawn doesn’t know any gangs!”

The man snorted in disbelief

“I’ve heard it confirmed from several different sources that both those children knew the people they fought with tonight. They even had their own street names.”

He spun around as Gunn muffled a laugh behind him

“Do you find this funny, young man?”

Gunn folded his arms across his broad chest and raised unimpressed eyebrows

“Yup. Those two kids saved your whiny asses tonight and all you can think about is your wooden shed? I find that pretty funny.”

The other man puffed up and poked an enraged finger into the younger man’s chest

“Let’s see how funny you think it is when the police get here and I have those two thugs charged with murder and damage to property.”

He turned again as he heard a low snarl come from behind him and saw Dawn pressing back against Spike in a futile attempt to hold him back. The bruised and battered girl winced as the vampire’s snarl turned into a full blown growl and said calmly

“I don’t think you want to do that. Spike! Calm down!”

The counsellor took a step backwards 

“Who the hell is that?”

Dawn rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Spike’s waist and dug in her heels thinking heavy thoughts but, slowly but surely, Spike dragged her over the gap between the two men

“This is my Dad. And he’s kinda upset right now and you need to trust me when I say you don’t want to piss him off.”

“That’s your father? Young lady, if you…..”

Dawn yelped as she was pulled away from Spike and thrust into Connor’s arms and saw Angel grab Spike in one large hand and the unfortunate Gary in the other

“Spike and I will be outside taking care of this.”

Cordelia winced at her lover’s low, furious tone and nodded

“Ok. Don’t forget the sun will be up soon!”

Her voice rose to a yell as the two vampires stalked out the door dragging the frightened man between them and then she turned back to her friends with a shrug

“Well, that went well. Dawn, get that blanket back on. Connor, come and sit down and let’s have a look at you.”

Connor tightened his hold around Dawn unwilling to let her go again

“I’m fine. Just a few……”

Cordelia turned her best ‘mom’ glare on him

“I said, sit down.”

Connor sighed 

“Yes ma’am.”

Buffy grinned as Angel’s son meekly let go of her sister and sat down to let his ‘mother’ fuss over him. She watched as Xander and Anya pulled Dawn over to the next long table and sat down to wrap their arms around her slim form. Buffy stepped up to Cordelia’s side as she poured some alcohol onto a long scratch on Connor’s face and wiped it gently with some gauze

“Queen C does Ma Walton? Never thought I’d live to see  _ that _ .” 

Cordelia laughed good-naturedly

“My glamorous and exciting life.”

She stroked a gentle hand along Connor’s cheek and then turned her attention to the various cuts and bruises on his hands and arms

“So, what do you think tweedle-dum and tweedle-dummer are saying out there?”

Buffy shrugged but before she could speak a shrill scream came from outside. Cordelia was shoved out of the way for the second time that night as Connor pushed by her and, to her astonishment, Buffy followed her to the floor a few seconds later as Dawn sprinted past her to join her partner as he flew out the door.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment in surprise and then rolled to their feet to follow the two teenagers out the door. When they hit the veranda outside they were faced with the unusual sight of Spike and Angel on the losing end of a brawl with several vampires and Connor and Dawn working together seamlessly to double-team a large, slimy demon. Buffy rolled her eyes

“This night is just never gonna end. Guys, weapons!”

She swung over the rail on the wooden decking followed by her friends and ran to Dawn’s side

“Dawnie, get out of the way, you’ll get hurt!”

Dawn scowled as she ducked and rolled through the demon’s legs and slammed the demon on the back of the head with a thick branch as she came up

“Buffy, stay out of my way!”

Connor took a couple of paces back and then broke into a short run before leaping into the air and smashing into the demon’s face with a hefty kick. Buffy’s mouth fell open as she saw the massive head snap back with the force of the kick and then she was running forward again to stand between her sister and the feral beast

“Dawn, get out of here!”

The order ended on a scream as the creature swung out and lashed across Buffy’s back when she half turned to look at her sister. Dawn watched horrified as her sister went down and the beast reared over her to finish the job, her eyes narrowed and she moved forward

“Connor!”

The boy swung round and saw Dawn running at the demon and he ran to throw himself to the ground in front of her in a crouch and grunted as she stepped onto his back and flung herself into the air. As soon as the pressure from his back lifted he was up and turning, running past a stunned Xander to snatch a heavy axe from his slack hand. Dawn landed on the demon’s shoulders and rammed her stiffened thumbs into the creature’s eyes effectively blinding it, she tightened her grip around the creature’s neck with her thighs and held on for dear life as it screamed beneath her and frantically spun around trying to shake her off.

“Anytime, Connor!”

The boy grinned at the impatient tone of voice and then obligingly stopped in front of the enraged being and buried his axe in the creature’s chest. Everything froze for a moment and then Dawn screeched in alarm as she felt herself start to fall backwards when the creature began to topple. Connor let go of the handle of the weapon and moved swiftly to stand behind the body as it fell and pluck Dawn into his arms and safety. She flung her arms round his neck and they both winced at the heavy thud as the cooling meat hit the ground and then Dawn grinned up at him, as she lay cradled in his arms

“My hero.”

Connor grinned back at her and tightened his grip before dipping his head and meeting her mouth with his own

“Always.”

Dawn tangled her fingers in his hair and gave herself up to his kiss, smiling as she heard Spike’s outraged yell

“Oh,  _ hell _ no!”

Buffy climbed slowly to her feet and winced at the soreness on her back. Her eyes went disbelievingly to the dead demon the floor to the oblivious boy and girl kissing each other. She turned as Cordelia stood beside her and met the other girl’s eyes

“Did you see that?”

Cordelia nodded 

“Uh-huh. And I’m seeing  _ that _ too.”

She inclined her head slightly and Buffy followed her gaze to the young couple now standing together with their arms wrapped round each other looking deep into each other’s eyes

“Yeah. Um…..don’t you think it’s a bit…..icky?”

Cordelia shrugged and wiped her hands over her pants seat to get rid of some vampire dust

“It’s the Buffy and Angel re-run show if you ask me.”

She turned as her lover slipped his arm around her shoulders and dropped a loving kiss on her brow. Angel grinned down at her and then met Buffy’s eyes. The two old loves grinned at each other for a moment and then Angel said

“Yeah, but they actually have a chance.”

Spike came up to stand by Buffy and winced as he saw the state of her back. He pulled her tenderly against him and felt his dead heart beat as she leaned into him with a sigh

“Over my dead and dusty body. If you think for one moment that I’m letting my girl date one of your doe-eyed, panty-waist offspring Peaches, you’ve got another think coming.”

Buffy squeezed around his waist and smiled up into his eyes 

“I don’t think you have a choice, Pa. She’s all growed up.”

Spike growled and then looked again at the radiant couple and the dead body at their feet. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and then stared down into the amused eyes of his love

“That she is pet. That she is.”

Dawn smiled as she burrowed further into Connor’s arms and heard Spike’s reluctant acknowledgement 

“They noticed. Finally!”

Connor laughed quietly at her exasperated whisper and rubbed his cheek on her tangled and still damp hair

“So, what do you want to do next?”

Dawn lifted her lips to his once more

“Everything.”

**_Finis._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
